


No More Times Alone

by yoonjaekyun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, not rly, this is bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjaekyun/pseuds/yoonjaekyun
Summary: yeosang is sick and wants cuddles





	1. pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is cliche or whatever but what can i say 
> 
> i'm a sucker for that stuff

It isn’t like him to be extremely clingy and cuddly (definitely not to the extent Mingi, San, or Wooyoung may be), but today felt a bit different.

Yeosang felt  _ weird,  _ to say the least. He woke up feeling gross, stuffy, and in the want of physical comfort. He surprised himself with the sudden crave of attention, as he usually wasn’t like this. Nonetheless, he would seek out for some cuddles from some of the others.  _ Surely _ at least one of them wouldn’t mind.

He hears multiple voices coming from the other side of the door, indicating that everyone else was already awake and he was the last one to get out of bed. He takes the blanket off of the bed and wraps it around his shoulders before walking out of the bedroom. When he walks into the living area, he sees a couple of the members hanging out on the sofa, a couple on the floor, and others, not in sight. Seonghwa, one of the two sitting on the sofa, looks up when he sees something in the corner of his eye. He gave a small laugh and smirked at Yeosang.   
  


“Well, look who finally decided to wake up and join us!” Seonghwa says, drawing the other’s attention to the bundled up Yeosang on the other side of the room. Yeosang glares and him slightly, rubbing his face with one of his hands.

“Just because you want to wake up early doesn’t mean everyone wants to.”

“Yeosang, it’s twelve in the afternoon.”

His eyes widen slightly at that. Why had he slept so long?

“Oh, well my bad then,” he says, sighing. 

Jongho, who is seated on the floor, gives him a look he can’t really decipher. He stretches his legs on the floor and pats the space in between his knees. “C’mere, and give me your blanket.”

Yeosang raises an eyebrow at him but complies, not having the energy to do much else. He unwraps the blanket from his shoulders and drags it behind him. He sits on the floor in front of Jongho as the latter puts the blanket around his own shoulders. The youngest pulls Yeosang close to him having his lean his back against him and wraps the blanket around them both. Yeosang sighs contently at the warmth and affection. He turns slightly to lie his cheek on Jongho’ shoulder in order to see him better.

“You’re not feeling well, are you?” Jongho asks him, already knowing the answer. Yeosang just shakes his head and closes his eyes. Yunho, who is behind Jongho on the sofa, leans down to run a hand through Yeosang’s hair. The other melts at this, feeling sleepier by the second, even though he had just woken up not long ago.

“Hey, don’t you fall back asleep”, Yunho laughs softly, rubbing at Yeosang’s head. “You don’t feel warm, at least. You should eat something, though”.

Yeosang hums in acknowledgment, opening his eyes and sitting up slightly. His head was starting to hurt and his body was feeling heavier. Hopefully, he would feel better after he had something in his stomach.

“Joong, Sannie, and Mingi went to get some food for us. You’re gonna have to eat some of it even if you don’t want to.” Wooyoung says from beside him, reaching a hand out to rub his back. “We won’t force you to eat a ton, though.”

The thought of eating anything at the moment made him feel sick, but he knew he needed something to hold him over. So, he nods in agreement and leans back against Jongho again for the time being.

It wasn’t ten minutes later that the three returned with bags filled with food that Wooyoung mentioned. Yeosang was basically half asleep at this point, so all the gave them was half-opened eyes. Jongho shakes him slightly, signaling him to wake up. 

“It’s time to eat, Yeosangie.” Seonghwa says, taking the food out of the bags. Yeosang groans, sitting up fully and rubbing at his eyes. He unwraps himself from the blanket and pushes himself closer to the table. He stares at the contents in front of him and sighs, already feeling his stomach turn even more.

“What’s wrong, Yeosang? You gonna eat?” Hongjoong questions him as he grabs food for himself. Wooyoung puts some food in front of Yeosang, trying to coax him to eat.

He starts to eat slowly, swallowing a small piece at a time. He only gets about halfway through his food before his body starts to reject any more. He pushes it away from him slowly and goes to stand up, almost stumbling due to dizziness. 

“Hey hey, let me help you”, Yeosang looks over to see Mingi standing up to walk over to him. “Do you want to go lay down?”.

He nods his head and closes his eyes, his head pounding more than before. Mingi puts his arm around his shoulders and walks with him back to the room and to his bed. He leaves him for a second only to come back with his blanket. Yeosang lies down and lets Mingi cover him with the blanket. He turns on his side and curls in on himself, getting as much warmth as possible. He was hoping that Mingi would stay with him, but he didn’t want to say that out loud.

Mingi ruffles his hair a bit before walking towards the door. “I’m going to see if we have anything to give you for now.”

Once he walks out, Yeosang closes his eyes for what feels like the hundredth time in the last hour, ready to just fall asleep. But, he reopens them once he hears the door opening once again. There, he sees San standing there with a bottle of something he couldn’t really see in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He smiles at him, sitting up and taking the things out of San’s hands once he gets close to him,

“We don’t have much right now, but this should at least help your headache for the time being.” San tells him. He takes a couple of pills out of the bottle and swallows them quickly. He hands the glass back to San and lies down again. Again, he hopes that maybe San will stay with him. He could always ask, but that’s just not  _ him. _

“Do you need anything else, Yeosangie? Do you wanna be left alone to sleep now?” He asks the older boy, ready to leave him be to get more rest. Yeosang decides to  _ screw it _ and lifts his head a bit to look at San. 

“Actually... if you don’t mind… can you stay with me? Just for a bit, I mean. You don’t really have to.”  _ Totally smooth. _

San chuckles at him.  _ Cute. _

“Of course I’ll stay with you. You didn’t have to be so worried about asking.” He smiles at the other boy, setting the water glass down. He motions at Yeosang to slide over so he can fit on his bed with him. He listens, moving over so his back touches the wall. San slides in next to him, pulling the blanket over himself. He reaches to bring Yeosang closer, wrapping an arm around his waist.

This is what he wanted. Just to be held for a bit. He moves as close as possible to San, leaving no space at all between the two. 

“Thank you, San.” He says quietly. This is the most comfortable he has been in a while, and he wanted to make it last. But his eyes were heavier than ever and he was slowly falling asleep once again.

“Sleep well, sweetheart. You’ll feel better when you wake up.”


	2. pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeosang still feels sick when he wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never did i plan on writing another part to this
> 
> i literally made this all during my 3-hour long class today (:
> 
> i love yeosan(g) sm

It’s dark outside by the time Yeosang wakes up again. He has no idea what time it is, but he curses himself for sleeping until night-time. He feels no better than he did earlier, and he misses the warmth San gave him when he first fell asleep.

Taking the blanket he had with him all day, he slowly rises out of bed and walks out to the living room. He expects that a few of them will be out there, maybe watching a movie or eating, but there is no one in sight.

Yeosang lets out a whine, then realizes how silly he sounds. He knows he may come off as clingy, but he can’t get himself to care at the moment. He doesn’t feel good and he just wants a hug if he’s being completely honest with himself.

He isn’t keen on the idea of bothering San again (even though he wants to go to him), so he decides to go see his best friend instead. Wooyoung knows him better than anyone, so he’d understand, right?

The feeling of dizziness is increasing and he wants to throw up, He feels like complete shit and wants to cry. He tries to keep himself composed as he walks to Wooyoung’s room, clutching the blanket around his body. 

He slowly turns the doorknob and pushes the door open slightly in an attempt to make the least amount of noise possible. He can’t see anything, but he tries his best to find Wooyoung’s bed.

Of course, just to his misfortune, Yeosang’s attempts to be as quiet as possible suddenly do not matter anymore. Without noticing, he slightly let go of his blanket on the way, causing it to drag on the floor and get caught under his foot. He stumbles because of this, and because of how dizzy he feels already, falls over. 

He felt like he was in a bad movie or something.

He already felt like absolute garbage, so although this may have been a minor inconvenience, it was enough to push him over the edge. Soon after he makes a loud thud on the ground, the room floods with light and the two people who were sleeping are suddenly awake and alert. Upon seeing Wooyoung and, funny enough, San, Yeosang suddenly starts to cry. He feels stupid doing so, but he feels so overwhelmed and he doesn’t know why.

“No no no, Yeosang, don’t cry. You’re okay”, Wooyoung hushes him, pulling him off of the floor and dragging him to his bed. Yeosang just cries harder. He hides his face in his hands and shivers, his blanket still on the floor. Wooyoung sees this and grabs it, wrapping it around Yeosang again. 

Yeosang looks up, still crying, but not as hard. He chokes on a sob and pouts without realizing it. Wooyoung leans in and gives Yeosang a quick hug, the latter wanting to protest when he leans away but not wanting to seem like a baby.

“I’m going to go get you something, okay? I’ll be right back, Sangie.” And just like that, Wooyoung is out the door.

Causing unnecessary trouble was the last thing that he wanted to do today. He felt so embarrassed.

Yeosang realizes that San is still in the room when he hears footsteps coming closer to him. He looks up, tears still running down his face and eyes swollen, and sees the younger giving him a sad look. It makes Yeosang cry even more, again, and San’s heart hurts for the boy.

San sits next to him on the bed, pulling his head to rest on his shoulder and rubbing his neck. Yeosang chokes on another sob and reaches out, searching for San’s hand. The latter notices and takes Yeosang’s hand softly, almost reassuring him that he is still there.

“Yeosangie, sweetheart. I know you don’t feel good but you need to try to calm down, okay? You’re going to make yourself even sicker. Just breathe for me, alright?” San whispers to him softly, as if he would scare him away if he spoke any louder. He continues to rub Yeosang’s neck and whisper to him as he tries to calm himself down. His attempts become successful after a few minutes of slow breathing, now only sniffling and still clinging on to San’s hand.

When San finally gets Yeosang to look up at him, all he gets from him is a small whine and an unintentional pout. He knew that the sick boy probably didn’t want to talk, as he just looked very tired. Yeosang just wanted to be held.

Instead of trying to get him to talk, San wraps his arms around Yeosang’s waist and picks him up enough to place him on his lap. Yeosang reaches for San’s hand again, this time interlocking their fingers and bringing their hands to his chest. San slowly rocks him as if he was a small child, smiling lovingly at the boy curled up in his lap.

“‘M sorry”, Yeosang slurs, getting sleepy again despite the amount of time he had already spent sleeping. “Didn’t mean to wake you. Just didn’t want to be alone.”

The other boy shakes his head, the loving smile never fading. “Yeosang, don’t ever worry about waking anyone up, especially me. I will always help you, whether you’re feeling sick or just want to talk. I was really worried about you, but I thought you wanted to be left alone to sleep, so I left after you fell asleep. But clearly...that’s not the case.” He ends with a teasing tone and Yeosang groans and hides his face in San’s neck.

“I’m still sorry. I’m acting stupid and clingy and annoying and…” Yeosang trails off, debating if he should say what he was going to. “I just really wanted to be around you”. He hides his face again, cheeks heating up and suddenly feeling embarrassed.

San’s smile returns and he places a soft kiss on Yeosang’s cheek. “Baby boy, I’m always happy when I'm around you. You don’t need to be afraid to come up to me when you want. You don’t have to be ashamed of wanting affection once in a while, either. Never say you’re stupid and annoying again.” 

The sick boy’s face reddens even more at what San tells him, causing the latter to laugh at him softly. “What’s wrong? Are you embarrassed,  _ baby boy _ ?” He teases, making Yeosang groan.

After a few more minutes of the two basking in each other's warmth, Wooyoung makes an appearance again. He smiles at San when he sees the position the two are in, San’s arms protectively around Yeosang and Yeosang practically asleep in his lap. He hands a plastic bag over to San, then pats Yeosang’s head a few times before yawning unnecessarily loud.

“I’m not sure how much longer you are gonna be up, so I’m going to go sleep with Mingi or something. I went out and bought him some more medicine, so wake him up and have him take that. I’m really tired, so I’ll head to bed and leave you alone with your boyfriend.” Wooyoung smirks at the end of his sentence, internally laughing at San’s glare.

“He isn’t my boyfrie-”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Goodnight!” Once again, the two were alone as Wooyoung closes the door and heads to where Mingi is sleeping.

He would rather not wake up the sleeping boy, but he knows he doesn’t have much of a choice here. He lifts his hand up to stroke Yeosang’s face, running a hand through his hair a few times as well. The boy opens his eyes slightly, looking up at San and leaning into his touch. San’s heart flutters a bit because  _ dammit, he’s so fucking cute _ .

“Hey, baby. Wooyoung bought you some medicine and I really think you should take it. You can go right back to sleep afterward, I promise.” Yeosang only nods at this, sitting up slightly but not removing himself from San’s lap. He takes the liquid medicine from San and takes the amount he’s supposed to, before handing it back and leaning against him again.

“Will you stay with me? Please?” Yeosang asks as he still doesn’t feel like leaving San’s side just yet.

“Of course I will. I’ll be here with you until you wake up, okay?” San puts the cap back on the medicine and sets it on the floor next to the bed. He realizes they’re still on Wooyoung’s bed, but there’s no point in moving him as he knows that he wouldn’t mind.

San lifts Yeosang up off of his lap and lies him on the bed. He immediately goes to lie down next to him, pulling the blanket over them both. Yeosang turns to face him, getting as close as he can and cuddles into him. San drapes his arm around him, placing his chin on top of his head. He’s so tired, but he would without a doubt stay up for hours more if Yeosang needed him to.

“Thank you, Sannie. I love you.” The boy says, really not meaning to but with how he is half asleep, doesn't really notice.

San smiles for the nth time, bringing Yeosang impossibly closer to him. He leaves a kiss on his forehead, leaving his lips to linger for a few seconds. “I love you too, sweetheart. I’m always here to take care of you”.

_ Okay, Wooyoung. Maybe Yeosang and I aren’t completely platonic. _


End file.
